


Spiders and Fire surprisingly don't Mix

by SyoshoHiataki



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Camel Spiders - Freeform, Comedy, Fire, Gen, Military, Whoever said military is boring never knew the right people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyoshoHiataki/pseuds/SyoshoHiataki
Summary: Tony Stark Bingo 2019Missing Scene - K2Tony witnesses what happens when a bunch of military personnel deal with a camel spider.Set in Iron Man 1, right before he gets kidnapped by the Ten Rings





	Spiders and Fire surprisingly don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a legit tale from when my dad was in the military. It is one of my favorite tales for it is funny and shows how...crazy they can get. Also, camel spiders are a goddamn nightmare and are from hell stg.

Tony smiled as he followed Rhodey into the hangar for the helicopters, the military man going on a mile a minute about new upgrades and equipment. It was enough to make Tony smile at his best and oldest friend. They entered the main bay area, watching some of the Marines take apart one of the fighter jets to try and get all of the sand out. As they were walking towards one of the sergeants on staff, one of the privates pulled off a side panel and a Goddamn fucking camel spider falls out. It hit the floor with a solid smack, prompting everyone to stare at it. For a few seconds before chaos erupts. Tony watches on with wide eyes as a bunch of Marines attempt to stomp on it but the damn thing was skittering across the floor at top speed which was frankly, fucking terrifying.

Tony moved to the side as one of the newer privates pulls out his pistol to start shooting at it. His commanding officer quickly ran up and all but ripped the pistol out of his hands. “Are you a fucking IDIOT?! We do not let off live rounds in the hanger!!”

Rhodey tried to make Tony get out of the way when one of the other Marines decided to grab his lighter and a canister of air freshener to make a quick blow torch. He did manage to chase after it and set it on fire. The whole hangar paused for a second to see the now on fire camel spider screaming. Only...it then began to run. Everyone cursed as it then went for a direct line for the jet fuel nearby. One of the staff sergeants grabbed a shovel, moving between the inflamed spider and the flammable fuel.

People were screaming in shock, watching as the sergeant quickly use the shovel to scoop the thing up. He turned and quickly used it to launch the spider across the bay towards the doors. Another private came running up, another shovel in her hands. Once the spider (which was still screaming) hit the floor, she raised the shovel above her head and proceeded to slam it down on top of the creature. She did this a few times to not just put the fire out, but to make sure the damn thing was both dead and out of its misery. Silence fell on the hangar and she pointed with her shovel to the guy who set it on fire in the first place. 

“Smash, you fucking IDIOT!”

Tony bit into his lip as the sergeant from before shook his head. “God damn Marines.”

Rhodey gave him a confused look, “But sir, you are a Marine.”

The man hung his head, looking to the ceiling with a worn look. “I am aware. Goddamn am I aware.”

Tony couldn’t hold it in anymore. He let out a huge laugh as three of the Marines scraped the spider’s remains off the floor and tossed them outside. Whoever said that military life was boring never hung out with the right people...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that!


End file.
